


Le Lion Ne Restera Pas Dans Sa Cage Ce Soir

by Darkklinne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkklinne/pseuds/Darkklinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Harry ne rencontre pas Sally mais plutôt un certain Snape. La chasse est ouverte et le Lion a faim, très faim ! SSHP.No doc animalier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Lion Ne Restera Pas Dans Sa Cage Ce Soir

**Le Lion Ne Restera Pas Dans Sa Cage Ce Soir**

* * *

 

 **Disclaimer :** Est-il utile de rappeler que l'univers ainsi que les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartient absolument pas. Tout est la propriété exclusive de son auteur : ** _J. ._**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape - Slash**

**N/A :** Mille mercis à ma merveilleuse Bêta Lectrice **Calimera** qui sans elle, ce texte serait illisible et truffé de fautes.

* * *

 

**I**

**Potter se déchaîne, mais n'a pas de bol**

"Je retire 150 points de moins pour Gryffondor à cause de votre insolence, Potter", cracha dédaigneusement le professeur de potions, Severus Snape, au brun à lunettes qui avait du mal à contenir sa fureur et... son amusement. Oui, vous avez bien compris, son amusement.

Le jeune Harry Potter ne comprenait pas pourquoi Snape le haïssait autant. Non, franchement, c'était au-delà de ses compétences. En fait si, il devait le savoir, mais tout de même… Pourquoi tant de haine ? Parce qu'il était le fils de son père ? Mais était-ce une raison ? Severus Snape était un adulte et non pas un gamin, alors pourquoi le jeune homme avait-il l'impression qu'il agissait de même ? Sans doute Snape n'avait-il pu occulter ses déboires de jeunesse, pensa-il. Devrait-il lui proposer l'aide d'un bon psychomage ? Assurément non. À moins de vouloir se retrouver en retenue pour le restant de sa vie... Hum, cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que cela en fait. En retenue seul à seul avec le beau, le torride, l'excitant professeur Snape... Snape ? Oui Snape lui- même. Un sourire goguenard s'afficha sur son visage, provocant ainsi les foudres de l'étrange objet de ses fantasmes qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du « survivor ». Oui Harry était un incompris, un jeune qui vivait dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui ne le comprenait pas ! C'était injuste. Le monde était injuste. Snape était aussi injuste.

Ne pouvant rien faire contre l'autorité scolastique, Harry serra les poings, et dut avec beaucoup de difficulté baisser la tête pour ne pas rire pour de bon. Auparavant, lorsqu'il vivait chez les Dursley, il n'avait jamais eu de mal à faire et à dire ce que ses tortionnaires de parents indésirables attendaient de lui... Mais là, il avait dix-sept ans et sa propre volonté. De plus, il était plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et il n'avait rien à perdre, car il avait déjà tout perdu. Alors, à quoi cela servait-il de toujours devoir être sympa, gentil, et faire semblant d'être profondément attardé envers ceux que l'on ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. Merlin, il avait pensé ça ? Oui. Snape, il ne pouvait le voir ou ne l'imaginer que… nu ou à la rigueur... nu. Oui nu ! Mais pas dans cette tenue mal appropriée de professeur sans foi ni loi, et néanmoins à tendance sadique.

Mais franchement, s'il devait jouer les _potty_ pour de bon, c'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Sinon dans quelles circonstances lui foutrait-on la paix? Il en avait marre de devoir se justifier sans arrêt pour x ou y. Alors bordel, qu'on le laisse tranquille et si pour cela il devait passer pour un dégénéré gryffondor congénital (Snape je vous aime), et bien il le ferait, merde ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru, mais apparemment, la débilité profonde n'était plus à la mode, alors il allait se la jouer rebelle ! Oui. Jeune et rebelle ! Et d'ailleurs, il avait déjà commencé son tout nouveau show. Auprès de sa famille qu'il aimait tant (beurk). Putain, quel plaisir il avait eu de pouvoir envoyer valser son oncle, sa tante, et son idiot de cousin sur les roses. Au sens figuré comme au sens propre, d'ailleurs. Bordel quel pied il avait eu ! Jouissance suprême !

En attendant, se rappela-t-il, il se trouvait dans les cachots, face à son professeur, qui paraissait au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Mais bon il l'avait bien cherché aussi.

Croisant les bras, il attendit la suite de la sentence. Car il avait franchement hâte que son châtiment se précise. Allez-y _Snapez_ –moi, songea Harry avec un délice proche du non sens absolu. Il attendit... attendit, mais la sanction ne vint pas. Surpris et perplexe, il fronça les sourcils. Qu'arrivait-il à son professeur adoré ?

Il semblait pourtant à Harry qu'il avait été très loin, cette fois-ci, dans son répondant avec Snape ! Alors pourquoi l'homme ne réagissait-il pas en lui en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs ? Après tout, il avait été vraiment odieux avec lui ! Il l'avait quand même traité de sale petit bâtard plein de graisse ! Ce n'était pas rien. Il avait été même au-delà en le traitant de puceau impuissant (oh pourvu que cela ne soit pas vrai Merlin. Merlin ! )

Alors ? Où était sa punition ? Où se trouvait son châtiment Snapien ?

Il y avait pourtant cru lorsque le maître des potions avait fait brusquement volte face et s'était approché à grands pas de lui, la mine plus dangereuse que jamais. Oh, comme ça l'avait excité de voir cet homme tellement honni, la figure contractée par la rage ! Se contractait-elle autant dans le plaisir ? Une drôle de sensation lui étreignit le corps.

Oui, lui, Harry Potter avait adoré cet instant de pur délice, ce sentiment de peur intense que lui faisait ressentir cet homme. Il s'était passé la langue sur les lèvres et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, le défiant d'aller plus loin. Malheureusement, l'homme aux cheveux gras ne lui avait enlevé que cent cinquante malheureux points uniquement, et pas plus. Pas un sarcasme, pas une retenue ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiin !

C'était impensable ! Ce malotru était un usurpateur ! Son enseignant avait été remplacé pendant la nuit par un misérable imposteur ramolli ! Ou était passé le véritable professeur Snape ?

L'homme en question avait disparu, laissant le pauvre Harry seul avec son désespoir ! Oui, il était désespéré, que diable !

« Shit ! » Pensa-t-il avant de donner un coup de pied rageur dans la porte en pierre.

"Ah, houille " Hurla-t-il. Ça faisait mal, non d'un chien ! Ah, pourquoi ! C'était la pire des punitions qu'il avait pu lui faire !

Ne pas lui en donner une ! Re-shit ! Quelle misère !

Après s'être calmé, il relativisa.

Tant pis, finit-il par se dire en haussant les épaules de contrition. Il se rattraperait plus tard. Après tout, il avait encore quelques mois à passer ici. Que Snape soit sur ses gardes, car le lion s'était enfin réveillé, et le lion était près à rugir de plaisir dans les bras de son professeur chéri. ( Grrrrr…)

ooOOoo

Au détour d'un couloir, le professeur Snape avait observé son élève partir en direction de la grande salle. Enfin, supposait-il qu'il s'y rendait. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour ne plus être qu'une simple fente noire, et il se passa les doigts sur le menton, signe qu'il s'était plongé dans d'intenses réflexions typiquement Snapiennes.

Potter était devenu de plus en plus insolent ces derniers temps, et bien plus sûr de lui. Personne ne semblait pouvoir contenir la rage de vivre du jeune homme. La rage de jouir aussi. Il semblait collectionner les aventures .Ce dernier était tout simplement déchaîné. Ce qui était typiquement... serpentard, et non gryffondor. Etrange, étrange ! Qu'arrivait-il, à cet idiot de Potty ?

Severus, curieux de nature, décida d'enquêter sur ce changement de comportement assez brutal. Si Potter faisait un usage illicite de certaines drogues au sein du collège, il pourrait se faire un plaisir fou de le virer. Oh, quelle bénédiction cela serait ! Virer l'impudent petit lionceau. Il en trépignait d'avance. C'était son rêve. Pas le but de sa vie non plus, mais il serait vraiment heureux de ne plus voir ce sale gosse dans les murs de l'école, et néanmoins dans ses pieds.

En attendant, il devait régler certaines choses. Ah, quel bonheur... Quel plaisir ! Hum...

ooOOoo

Les journées suivantes défilèrent dans le calme et l'ennui quotidiens que représentaient les études. Malgré cela, chaque élève attendait avec impatience le prochain cours de potions pour savoir ce que le « _Saint_ » Potter allait encore manigancer. Car l'adolescent, curieusement, ne sévissait que pendant ce cours, à la grande joie de ses camarades qui n'avaient plus besoin de payer pour aller voir un spectacle. C'était gratuit, et en _direct live_ dans les cachots du maître incontesté du sadisme... oups des potions.

Le « _Saint_ » Potter, justement, réfléchissait à un moyen de pouvoir faire sortir le professeur Snape de ses gonds. Il se trouvait au quatrième étage du château, là où personne ne pourrait le trouver. Il avait toujours eu besoin de calme et de solitude lorsqu'il voulait penser tout à son aise. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé, et encore moins en ces instants de réflexion.

Bizarrement, il ne se comportait ainsi qu'avec Snape et un certain serpentard, avec qui l'histoire avait fini plutôt horizontalement. C'était lors de sa sixième année ; à ce moment-là, il avait fait une découverte qui avait bouleversé sa vie de gentil petit gryffondor en culotte courte.

Il se sentait le mec le plus heureux de la terre, parce qu'il était gay ! Ce fut une révélation, un choc cataclysmique qui s'amplifia au fil du temps sans trouver d'apaisement. Il était une bête de sexe, et il ne rêvait que d'assouvir ses pulsions perverses. Pourtant, il ne pouvait et ne voulait coucher qu'avec une personne qu'il aurait aimée, c'est pour ça qu'en un an, il n'avait eu qu'un seul amant.

Oui, seulement un amant, un unique amant, rien qu'un tout petit amant de rien du tout : son pire ennemi, sa Némésis, son réservoir à jouissance : Malfoy, Draco de son prénom. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres au souvenir de son ancien amour. L'élève avait depuis longtemps surpassé le maître se souvint-t-il ironiquement. Oui, Draco avait été son premier, et pour le moment, son unique. Il lui avait appris tout son savoir de bête de sexe, et cela avait été vraiment intéressant, très réjouissant même. Jouissif.

Depuis ce jour où ils avaient rompu, Draco ne se sentant plus la force et n'arrivant plus, il fallait bien le dire, à contenter Harry, le jeune homme était enfin sorti de sa cage pour partir à la chasse. Ce fut donc un peu à contrecœur que le jeune blondinet avait alors laissé filer son meilleur coup.

Le jeune lion assoiffé de sexe qu'était devenu Harry Potter aurait pu se contenter de petits repas frugaux. S'en satisfaire tout du moins, de temps en temps, mais ses goûts, grâce à _l'éducation_ faite par Malfoy, étaient devenus assez raffinés.

Il n'aimait pas les _fast food_ , cela l'écœurait.

Alors il cherchait, ne lésinant pas sur les moyens, et puis un jour, il avait enfin trouvé LE repas ! Celui qui le contenterait, certainement, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais voilà, il y avait un léger petit problème... en fait plusieurs, quand il y réfléchissait bien, et pas des moindres.

D'abord son gibier était beaucoup plus âgé que lui, ensuite il s'agissait d'un de ses professeurs, et enfin, l'homme le haïssait plus que tout.

Heureusement, Harry aimait le jeu, tourner autour de sa proie, la sentir, l'observer, la guetter au détour des couloirs, reniflant son odeur de mâle si caractéristique, et enfin, le provoquer ! C'était la partie du jeu qu'il préférait par-dessus tout. Le sentir prêt à riposter à ses attaques était aussi bon que la meilleure des fellations. Oh, oui ! En y repensant, il sentit son sexe se gonfler de désir, et son pantalon devenir trop juste pour ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il passa la main dessus, savourant la caresse à travers le tissu.

Vérifiant qu'il se trouvait bien seul dans ce couloir et que personne n'irait l'embêter, il dégrafa le vêtement, et extirpa sa verge raidie par le désir stimulé par son hypophyse. Une veine bleutée battait au niveau de son prépuce. Il passa un doigt, humidifié sur son gland rougi par le sang. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa, et, n'en pouvant plus, il entama d'une main de lents mouvements de va et vient.

Il s'imagina que c'était son professeur adoré qui le masturbait..De son autre main, il passa un doigt dans la fente de ses fesses charnues, titillant son anneau de chair qu'il pénétra entièrement. La douleur lui procura un sentiment d'excitation extrême, et il amplifia ses mouvements tout en ondulant du bassin. Que c'était bon, et c'était Severus qui le lui faisait. Oh oui mon Severus, Sev... Oooooh.

Bientôt, il sentit que l'orgasme n'allait pas tarder, et, sans aucune gêne, il se répandit dans sa main, laissant quelques gouttes blanchâtres couler sur le sol de pierre. De légers gémissements vinrent ponctuer son délicieux orgasme.

Hum, ce petit intermède avait été très efficace, et il se sentit légèrement mieux. Il se rhabilla rapidement, tout en se félicitant de n'avoir pas été découvert. Il reprit sa petite promenade tout en sifflotant joyeusement, les mains dans les poches, attendant avec une extrême impatience le prochain cours de potions qui aurait lieu après son entraînement. Severus... prépare-toi !

ooOOoo

Il allait de soi que notre jeune lionceau plein de vigueur se trompait lourdement. Un homme qui se trouvait caché derrière une colonne de l'escalier principal n'avait rien raté du surprenant spectacle que le gryffondor lui avait offert à l'insu de son plein gré.

Oui, Potter avait énormément changé, et ce changement-là n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Bien au contraire.

Le petit _insolent prétentieux tellement guindé_ c'était apparemment transformé en véritable dieu du sexe. S'il s'annonçait être gay, cela pourrait être intéressant pour sa petite affaire. Enfin, il verrait bien.

Car Snape, puisqu'il s'agissait de Snape, était aussi homosexuel, et amateur de _beaux petits culs_ à l'occasion. Celui de Potter promettait d'être très appétissant, et cela aurait été avec plaisir qu'il en aurait fait son affaire... Oh oui alors, et pas qu'un peu !

Un éclair de pure convoitise s'afficha sur son visage au teint cireux.

Mais pour le moment, il décida de retourner dans ses quartiers, car le petit jeu de cet imbécile ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre non plus ! Il fallait que lui aussi se soulage avant d'exploser. Sinon, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

En cour de route, il croisa deux étudiants qui se chamaillaient.

"Hermwald, 10 points en moins pour Poufsoufle, et pour vous aussi, Miss Riddle, 5 points en moins pour Serdaigle. Cela vous apprendra à laisser traîner votre langue dans la bouche d'un de vos camarades !", susurra-t-il, avec la mine la plus sombre qui soit, alors que cet instant représentait pour lui l'état de grâce le plus absolu.

Oui, quel pied il en retirait, c'était aussi bon qu'une fellation ! De plus, c'était son seul vrai plaisir dans ce travail qui l'ennuyait plus que tout.

ooOOoo

En début d'après-midi, Harry partit à son entraînement de quidditch. Son deuxième sport préféré, après le sexe.

Il adorait la sensation de ses fesses appuyées contre le manche de son balai. Le quidditch était un sport très excitant, reconnut-il sincèrement. Dommage que peu de gens l'aient remarqué, car les parties auraient pu se révéler fort intéressantes et fort plaisantes.

Au lieu de rester concentré, l'esprit de Harry vagabondait de fessiers en fessiers, et aucun ne put rivaliser avec celui du professeur Snape, s'avoua t-il à regret. Enfin le crut-il, car il n'avait jamais vu les fesses de son professeur. Oh, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Il trouverait le moyen infaillible. Et enfin le superbe postérieur de l'amant de ses rêves lui appartiendrait corps et âme.

C'est à cet instant qu'un autre objet, un peu moins convoité mais tout aussi glorifiant s'il l'attrapait, se pointa sous son nez, le narguant de ses deux ailes translucides. Délaissant à regret ses chaleureuses pensées, il se rua sur l'impudent.

Il allait l'avoir ! Comme toujours ! Il n'était pas le _golden boy_ pour rien.

Pourtant, au moment où il allait attraper le vif d'or, un de ses coéquipiers le tamponna brutalement par l'arrière.

Surpris, le jeune brun fut propulsé sauvagement dans le vide sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce que rattraper son balai.

Assommé, il vit le sol recouvert d'herbe verte du terrain de jeu se rapprocher de plus en plus dangereusement de lui, à moins que ce ne fût l'inverse. Avant d'atteindre le sol et de sombrer dans le néant, il entendit des hurlements stridents :

"Oh Merlin, il est mort !"

Décidément, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas de bol, le golden boy !

* * *

 

**2**

**Qui va à la chasse perd sa place**

Potter venait de faire un piqué vers le sol, à la grande stupeur des quelques personnes présentes sur le terrain de Quidditch. La jeune Ginny Weasley, qui ne ratait aucun entraînement du fameux _golden boy_ , poussa un hurlement strident qui se répercuta dans tout le Royaume-Uni.

« My god ! »

Dans un bruit sourd, le corps frappa le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. C'était la stupeur générale dans les gradins. Les questions fusaient de tous les côtés, sans compter les paris qui allaient bon train, car en effet, la seule chose qui importait était :

Le lion était-il mort ce soir, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire ? Les grands hommes danseraient-ils autour du cadavre de la pauvre bête avant de l'emmener rejoindre la terre de ses ancêtres ? ( _NDA: ce texte devient du n'importe quoi.)_

Pour s'en assurer, ou plutôt pour s'en rassurer, madame Bibine, l'arbitre du match et accessoirement le professeur de vol des élèves de première année, se précipita vers le corps inanimé du jeune homme, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas mort, car quand même, l'avenir de l'école et du monde sorcier en dépendait. De l'école et du monde sorcier ? _(NDA : Ne s'agirait-il pas plutôt de l'avenir des Gryffondors ? Comment ça non ? Ah, c'est vrai, c'est Harry Potter. Désolée_ )

Non loin de là, une autre personne n'avait rien raté de cet effrayant spectacle : il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy.

Au moment où Harry avait été percuté par cette andouille de Marcus Flint (qui n'arrivait pas à quitter Poudlard pour une raison inconnue de tous, même de son directeur ... Un sort d'attraction sans doute...), il avait voulu filer droit sur son ancien amant pour le rattraper, mais il avait été pris de court par la chute libre qui avait suivi. Tétanisé, il n'avait pas pu bouger, et il était resté pétrifié devant l'inévitable. Dans un sens, cela valait sans doute mieux, car sinon, son penchant pour le Gryffondor aurait été découvert, et adieu sa réputation ( _bah oui, vous imaginez-vous ? Le grand Draco Malfoy, Gay ? Comment ça, ce n'est pas le problème ? Ah, oui c'est Harry Potter. Désolée_ ).

Mais quand même, pensa Draco, il n'aimait pas du tout ce sang qui coulait de la tête de son ex-amant, et qui se répandait en un long filet sur l'herbe verte du terrain. 'C'est d'un mauvais goût', songea le Serpentard, 'tout ce rouge se mélangeant avec une couleur aussi magnifique que celle de cette pelouse fraichement tondue. Un véritable gâchis, assurément.'

Pendant que le jeune Serpentard était plongé dans ses réflexions passionnantes et néanmoins malfoyennes, Harry était, on peut le dire, à l'agonie. Dans sa tête, une troupe de tambours martelaient dans un mouvement rythmé l'air du lion en train de rendre l'âme, et ce n'était franchement pas réjouissant.

_« Pitié non ! » gémit-il._

Mine de rien, et profitant d'une légère distraction de l'assistance, Draco s'approcha de son jeune protégé, et adressa un regard ennuyé au professeur de vol qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Je crois qu'il serait préférable que quelqu'un l'emmène à l'infirmerie, au lieu de le regarder se vider de son sang. C'est dommage, une pelouse aussi belle, souillée par le sang du Potti Potier ! », dit Malfoy, presque convaincu par son mensonge ( _NDA : Ce n'en n'est pas un ? Non ? Ah c'est Harry Potter ? Non ! C'est une fic, un slash un pic, une péninsule non que dis-je ; c'est un Drary … désolée !)_

Quelques regards accusateurs se retournèrent vers lui, mais il n'en fit pas cas. Il se fichait des autres... sauf de lui. Malfoy était son nom, non mais ! _(Venu du nulle part c'est Malfoy,Plus vif que le serpent c'est Malfoy, Personne ne l'aperçoit c'est Malfoy… Homme ou machine nul n'imagine…)_

Le blond croisa ses bras sur son torse musclé (grâce à la magie, car tout le monde savait que Draco Malfoy était réputé pour sa fainéantise et sa couardise légendaire. Ne l'avait-on pas surnommé "le furet filant"? ), et il attendit.

« Monsieur Malfoy a raison. » décréta madame Bibbine qui ne comprenait pas si le serpentard voulait en finir ou aider le pauvre Potter. Seul Merlin le savait, et bizarrement, cela l'indifférait. Elle avait un match de prévu avec le professeur Marcheciel, Luke de son prénom. Un grand et bien bel homme celui-là et puis il avait une de ses baguettes …Et puis au moins, il savait qui était son père…

A la bonne heure !

oO§Oo

Harry avait mal à la tête. À vrai dire, il se demanda même si Lord machin chouette, Voldemort pour les intimes, n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Il se souvint au bout d'un moment qu'un idiot de Serpentard l'avait percuté par derrière. Sans aucune raison apparente, il se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. ( _NDA : Bah oui, par derrière cela va de soi !)_

Une blague totalement débile avec le mot « derrière » s'était imprimée dans son esprit encore assommé par la chute libre qu'il avait faite quelques heures plus tôt. Mais une chose était certaine, il n'était pas mort, il était bien vivant. Youpi. Son rire se transforma alors en rugissement. Roar!

C'est dans cet état que le trouva l'honorable et néanmoins respectable professeur de potions, j'ai nommé Severus Snape.

« Eh bien Potter, cette chute vous aurait-elle fait perdre la tête pour de bon ? », jeta sarcastiquement Snape, un sourcil relevé. ( _NDA : Ce geste est empreint d'un tel érotisme que je n'oserais le décrire ici, de peur de voir certaines personnes tomber en syncope et arroser leur clavier de bave. Pauvres bêtes…)_

Quant à notre cher Harry Potter, en entendant cette voix qui résonnait à ses oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodies, il se figea en une expression béate qui confirma les pires craintes de son professeur : Le Potter semblait en très mauvais état !

Néanmoins cela n'empêcha pas le Snape d'expliquer la raison de sa venue.

« Je vous apporte une potion pour votre tête, Potter, buvez-la, et surtout, surtout, ne me remerciez pas ! », déclara ce dernier, la mine fermée.

Le jeune Gryffondor l'observa, et quelques larmes de gratitude perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux émeraude. Son professeur adoré avait pensé à lui, il s'inquiétait de sa santé ! Merlin, quel bonheur ! Il pouvait entendre les z'oiseaux pouipiouter dans le ciel bleu de l'azur, petits z'oiseaux immunisés contre la grippe aviaire, bien entendu.

Severus le dévisagea et, en voyant sa mine réjouie, il eut un peu peur que le cerveau déjà défectueux de son élève soit irrémédiablement atteint ; et comme il y regardait de plus près, c'était plus que probable.

_Pauvre de nous, déjà qu'il n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps !_

Quel dommage ! Enfin il n'en voulait pas à sa tête, il s'en foutait même royalement. Tout ce qui l'intéressait chez le Potter, c'était… son adorable petit cul! Oui, il fallait appeler les choses par leur nom, et c'était comme ça ! Petit cul, petit cul... miam! Oups, je suis le professeur Snape, je me dois de conserver ma glaciale froideur, même vis- à-vis des lecteurs de cette chose ridicule. « Petit cul ! Petit cul ! ».

Redevenant sérieux, il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer les événements de tout à l'heure : voir Potter tomber de son balai comme un vulgaire pantin lui avait donné la chair de poule. Au départ, il avait cru en toute logique et en toute bonne conscience que grâce à cela, Serpentard allait enfin gagner la coupe. Mais en réalité, il avait eu peur pour ce crétin inconscient et obsédé du cul, oui il fallait appeler les choses par leur nom, et c'était comme ça ! Du cul!

M'enfin, c'était bien fait pour lui ! Et toc !

Après tout, il l'avait vu non pas chercher avec ardeur le vif d'or, mais regarder avec le même intérêt le fessier de ses adversaires, et même ceux de ses coéquipiers. Merlin, comment avait-il osé faire une chose pareille, comment... mais... mais...

Etait-il donc en manque ?

Mais...mais...

_Serait-il donc gay ?_

Si c'était le cas, il se ferait un plaisir de le combler... autant qu'il le voulait, son petit _saint_ Potter !

Ne s'apercevant pas que le gamin le convoitait du regard, Snape passa sa langue sur ses lèvres fines, tellement sexy et désirables.

Harry, qui bien entendu n'en perdait pas une miette, déglutit devant ce charmant spectacle. C'était si tentant... si désespérément érotique!

Je le veux, pensa t-il avec passion, je le veux et je l'aurais ! Oh, oui alors !

Le lion était-il en train de reprendre du poil de la bête ?

Plissant les yeux, il regarda le drap qui couvrait la partie inférieure de son corps. Il fut soulagé de constater que son érection ne se voyait pas. Encore heureux. Il voulait faire ça avec Snape dans un endroit romantique, un endroit chaleureux : il avait pensé aux cachots du maître... oh, oui maître ! _Mon maître ! Aaaaah ! Quel bonheur ! (Oh ! Oui alors !)_

Bon sang, ressaisis-toi Harry ! Tu es le saint Potter de Gryffondor, dernier descendant de l'ordre du Jeudi et... ( _NDC : …et du vendredaï, aussi XD_ ) ( _NDA : Excusez-moi, je me suis gourée d'histoires… et toi la bêta n'en remet pas une couche nan mais ! Allez, on reprend :)_

Bon sang, ressaisis-toi, Harry ! Tu es Harry Potter et lui, c'est ton professeur, charmant et délicieusement tentant, certes, mais… Oh, Merlin, c'est dur ! Wrouaaaaah! (Cri du lion sauvage et énamouré prêt à se lancer dans une parade nuptiale endiablée.) Pense à Dudley, Harry, penses à … Beurk ! _(NDA : ' Veux pas savoir ! Note de la correctrice: moi non plus!)_

Severus, qui n'avait rien raté des expressions très suggestives de son élève, avait eu du mal à se contenir pour ne pas le violer sur place. Etait-ce ce qu'il croyait ? Non, ça ne pouvait être possible... ce serait...ce serait... trop beau ! Trop fou... trop ! Trop trop, quoi ! La tension devint insoutenable pour le pauvre homme qu'était Severus Snape. ( _NDC : Pauvre chou, viens faire câlin!)_

Se levant brusquement, il fit mine de partir, mais l'occasion était trop belle, trop bonne ! Il se ravisa, se retournant vivement vers le beau jeune homme qui faisait maintenant semblant de dormir, il le savait. Se composant alors la mine la plus effrayante qui soit, il alla droit vers le lit.

Harry savait que son professeur était encore là, mais il fit mine de dormir. Sa vue lui donnait trop d'idées tendancieuses. Et _là, comme ça, dans cette infirmerie, ça le faisait moyen, pensa t-il avec regret._

« Potter, je sais que vous faites semblant de dormir... », susurra l'objet de ses fantasmes d'une vois très rauque.

Harry sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Se pourrait-il que...

« Potter, tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas si vous le méritiez où pas, mais... »

Oh, si ! Si ! Je le mérite, professeur, je le mériiite ! Punissez môaaaaaa, hurla -t-il en pensée. Il en aurait presque rugi de plaisir !

« L'inconscience dont vous avez fait preuve aujourd'hui a fait perdre du temps à des gens, qui contrairement à vous, ont d'autres chats à fouetter, donc...

_Long silence_

...cela coûtera quinze points en moins à votre maison ! »

« Non, c'est pô juste, je ne le mérite pas ! »

Harry avait presque hurlé sa phrase tellement il trouvait la situation injuste ! Ah, le traître ! Lui qui pensait qu'il avait enfin compris le message qu'il lui envoyait depuis une bonne semaine déjà le...

« Qu'avez-vous dit, Potter ? »

La voix de Snape n'était plus qu'un simple murmure dans l'espace intersidéral que représentait en ce moment la salle d'infirmerie. _(NDC (NDA : surement bourrée) Professeur Snape tu n'es pas de notre galaxiiiiiiiiiiie… mais du fond de la nuiiiiiit… professeur Snape!_ )

« J'ai dit que... »

« Je sais ce que vous avez dit, imbécile ! Cela vous donnera droit à une semaine de retenue à compter de ce soir, soit — il regarda sa montre — dans une heure dans mon bureau. »

Au moment où Snape allait partir, ce dernier crut voir un éclair de reconnaissance dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Décidément, cette chute lui avait vraiment mis l'esprit à l'envers.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, Severus fut quasiment certain d'avoir entendu un rugissement triomphal (roar !). Avait-il rêvé ?

Harry se recoucha, enfin heureux d'avoir gagné ce qu'il cherchait et convoitait depuis si longtemps : une retenue dans les cachots avec Snape ! Le lion qu'il était avait pour le moment besoin de repos avant de se remettre à la chasse. En espérant que son esprit ne soit pas trop marqué par cette mauvaise chute !

oO§Oo

Un peu plus loin, Draco réfléchissait ( _NDA : Si ! Si ! ça lui arrive_ ).

Ce qu'il avait fait à Potter était vraiment salaud, se dit-il, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait eu pour le remettre dans son lit. S'il avait su que la potion agirait en continu, il ne lui en aurait pas tant versé. Mais à cette époque, il n'avait pas songé aux conséquences que cela entrainerait par la suite.

Encore que, si Potter n'était pas allé courir derrière chaque petite fesse masculine qui se présentait à son museau, il s'en moquerait bien, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Draco pesta rageusement. Il le voulait encore, son beau petit Gryffondor. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. De quel droit avait-il osé prendre congé de lui comme ça ? Ok, il était devenu insatiable, et parfois, c'était devenu franchement épuisant, mais... il était à lui !

_Par le sang du serpent !_

Prenant soin de vérifier que le professeur Snape n'était plus en vue, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où reposait _son beau aux bois dormant_. Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte. Il le vit allongé près d'une fenêtre. Avisant l'ensemble de la pièce, il s'assura qu'il était le seul élève aujourd'hui.

Tant mieux.

S'approchant à grands pas, il se planta devant lui. Il avait les yeux fermés, et Draco se pencha pour lui donner le plus ardent des baisers.

Harry avait entendu des pas venir dans sa direction. C'était très certainement le professeur Snape qui revenait car il avait oublié de reprendre le reste de sa potion.

Souriant intérieurement, il attendit un geste de sa part.

Le chasseur étant fatigué, il était logique que la proie se sente protégée de lui. Alors Harry sentit un souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Enfin le baiser tant attendu eut lieu. A l'intérieur de sa tête, une troupe de chérubins chantaient l'alléluia avec cœur et entrain, des trompettes sonnaient l'ode à la joie et... Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Draco ? »

_« Un dérayage de disque vient de provoquer la mort de trente octaves et 245 notes viennent d'être grièvement blessées, des...Ah, c'est terrible, Jean-Pierre ! »_

« _Oui, tout à fait, Thierry… C'est même une catastrophe internationale et intersidérale… Même Céline Dion n'aurait pas osé. »_

« Alors, comment va mon petit Gryffi préféré ? »

Le Gryffi en question était en ce moment l'homme le plus malheureux de la terre. La troupe de chérubins avait cessé de chanter l'alléluia et de jouer l'ode à la joie. A la place, de sombres nuages étaient venus obscurcir sa tête encore ensoleillée de mille images délectable.

« Que veux-tu, Dray ? » Demanda Harry, laconique.

« C'est toi que je veux, mon bel amour. »

'C'est beau d'y croire', songea Harry, dépité.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Draco lui arracha sa couverture, et baissa son pantalon pour accéder au boxer noir du blessé. Ce dernier était encore bien rempli, et le serpentard crut qu'il en était le responsable. Trop heureux de l'hommage que son jeune amant lui rendait, il jeta le même sort au boxer qui vint rejoindre le pantalon coincé aux pieds d'Harry.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre contre le jeune blond qui se penchait plus dangereusement que jamais vers sa virilité érigée — conséquence de son récent entretien avec Snape, et non à cause du baiser du Serpentard.

Draco, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin montrer l'étendue de ses talents et la force de son amour pour lui, se mit à la tâche avec entrain. Car même s'il ne le lui montrait pas, il aimait le Gryffondor ; mais comme il savait qu'une relation au vu et au su de tous pouvait s'avérer être dangereuse, il se taisait.

Harry, lui, n'allait pas non plus se plaindre du traitement. C'est avec un soupir à fendre l'âme qu'il laissa la langue de son ancien amant virevolter sur son sexe qui ne demandait maintenant que l'assouvissement.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Dray savait y faire.

Se laissant aller au plaisir qui montait dangereusement, il ne vit pas que la porte de l'infirmerie s'était ouverte.

Draco, trop occupé par sa tâche, n'entendit rien non plus, et finit par réussir à combler le jeune lion.

Au loin se tenait, impassible, le maître des potions.

Qui l'aurait croisé en cet instant fatidique serait sans doute mort pétrifié. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la terrible Méduse, et si ses yeux en avaient eu la possibilité, ils auraient pétrifié enfin les deux impudents sur place.

Voyant que les deux insolents étaient trop pris par leur ... travail, il décida de faire remarquer sa présence en claquant violemment la porte.

Draco et Harry se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur professeur. Rouge de confusion, l'adolescent blond se releva vivement, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ce n'est pas moi prof... »

Potter, lui, avait entre temps remis sa couverture pour cacher sa nudité. Il était tout aussi rouge que Dray.

Les yeux noirs de Snape allaient de l'un à l'autre, sans trop savoir par qui ou par quoi commencer.

« Potter votre... votre comportement vous coûteras encore 30 points en moins, et encore 10 pour avoir abusé de Malfoy. »

« Mais... mais... » Harry trouvait la situation trop injuste — encore un peu et il ne lui manquerait plus qu'une coquille d'oeuf sur la tête. ( _Note de la correctrice: mééééééééé!_ ) Hé, mais ce n'est pas lui qui était penché sur son entrejambe tout de même !

« Malfoy, dehors ! » Eructa le maître des potions qui avait encore deux petites choses à dire au jeune lion inconscient.

Avant de sortir, Dray fit un clin d'oeil amusé à Harry.

« Au fait, Draco, vous en avez encore à la commissure des lèvres », releva froidement Snape, en imitant le geste de quelqu'un qui s'essuie la bouche.

Ecoeuré, Draco s'essuya la bouche, et sortit sans demander son reste. ( _NDC : Quel petit cochon, quand même…)_

Si Harry n'avait pas autant perdu de points d'un seul coup, il en aurait ri.

Une fois qu'il fut seul avec lui, Snape avisa froidement le jeune homme. De quel droit s'était-il laissé séduire par cet arrogant de Draco Malfoy ? Lorsque Severus était revenu dans l'infirmerie, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la scène qui se déroulerait alors sous ses yeux. Pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas analyser, le fait de voir Potter et Draco en pleine action l'avait passablement énervé, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Potter était à lui, et à lui seul, et il allait le lui montrer de ce pas, à ce petit merdeux !

Pourtant, à cet instant précis où il avait découvert les deux amants, il aurait dû hurler de joie. Mais apparemment, la jalousie aveuglait son cœur, et sa raison en était obscurcie. Il n'avait donc pas fait le lien.

Quant à Harry, son esprit était confus. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il voulait Snape dans son lit, ou être dans le lit de Snape, peu importe. Lorsque Draco lui avait fait cette caresse intime, il avait imaginé qu'il s'agissait de Snape. Devait-il le lui dire ? Oui, non...non, oui… zut!

En fait, il ne put rien dire du tout, car il était totalement subjugué par un mélange très excitant de terreur et de désir. Au moment où Snape allait ouvrir la bouche, la révélation dont il venait d'être témoin s'insinua enfin dans son esprit.

« Potter ! »

Les yeux du maître s'étaient agrandis d'une étrange lueur.

« Oui, » déglutit ce dernier, appréhendant la sentence.

"Mais vous êtes gay, Potter !"

Eh oui, il y a des jours comme ça ou franchement, soit il valait mieux rester dans son lit, soit... mais bon je raconte n'importe quoi, et quant à savoir ce qui se passera dans le prochain épisode et bien vous le saurez dans ... le prochain épisode

**A Suivre**

 


End file.
